Mulher de Branco
by Coisas da Vida
Summary: O nome da história remete á em que momento a mesma esta sendo situada. Fanfiction de sobrenatual com temática gay sobre a primeira vez de Sam e Dean desde que Sam foi para a universidade.
Com a respiração ofegante e preocupação estampada no rosto, Sam chama o nome do irmão em busca de identificar se o mesmo estava bem após pular da ponte depois do ataque do impala contra os dois. Dean confirma que está bem e os dois decidem procurar um local que possam passar a primeira noite desde que convenceu o irmão mais novo a deixar a universidade para seguir uma pista de onde seu pai, desaparecido à algumas semanas, poderia estar.

Os dois chegaram num motel na cidade de Jericó na Califórnia, e ao realizarem o check-in o recepcionista percebeu que um homem mais velho com o mesmo sobrenome dos garotos já havia passado por lá e deixado um quarto pago para um mês inteiro, os dois decidiram então entrar no quarto e tentar entender o que o pai fazia na cidade.

Ao entrarem no quarto eles identificaram que o pai estava tentando impedir que algo entrasse no local, existia um circulo de sal grosso ao redor da cama e conchas olho-de-gato, também existiam recortes de jornais antigos e fotos de vitimas da mulher de branco, que era o nome dado ao fenômeno que eles estavam investigando, após uma rápida vistoria pelo quarto eles concluíram que o pai já devia ter deixado o local a pelo menos dois dias, Dean então decidiu tomar um banho pra que pudesse se livrar do cheiro de esgoto que adquiriu após o salto na ponte, Sam por sua vez se prendeu a uma foto no espelho de quando eram crianças, juntos ao pai, a água do chuveiro começou a cair enquanto o mais se perdia em lembranças de sua infância.

\- Sam, está dormindo? – indagou Dean ao ver o mais perdido em seus pensamentos.

\- Não, apenas remanescendo – respondeu o mais novo, agora se sentando na cama. – Encontrei essa foto nossa com o pai e me bateu uma saudade de quando éramos mais novos e estávamos sempre juntos.

\- Sabe que não estamos juntos por escolha sua. – lembrou o mais velho. – Por mim estaríamos todos juntos, sinto sua falta todos os dias, sua voz, seu cheiro, o calor do seu corpo. Não imagina o quanto dói encontra-lo pela primeira vez em dois anos e ver que está namorando e feliz com alguém que não seja eu. – disse com os olhos marejados.

O silêncio que seguiu a declaração de Dean pareceu eterno, mas não durou mais que alguns segundos, pois Sam se levantou da cama e foi ao encontro do irmão para um abraço forte e incrivelmente nostálgico.

\- Você é a pessoa mais importante da minha vida – disse Dean nos braços do irmão.

Dean tentou falar alguma coisa, mas foi interrompido por um beijo do mais novo, um beijo firme, mas ao mesmo tempo carinhoso, o mais velho entrelaçou os braços ao redor do pescoço do mais novo que o segurou pela cintura e ao se desprender do beijo por um único instante surrou ao ouvido do mais velho. – Eu também sinto sua falta. O mais velho arrancou a camisa do mais novo e levou a boca ao seu mamilo fazendo movimento circulares com a língua, o mais novo contraiu o corpo ao toque familiar e logo arrancou a camisa do mais velho. Ele parou por um momento para admirar o corpo malhado e moreno do mais velho, os dois caíram na cama em mais um beijo ardente e não demorou muito até os dois estarem totalmente pelados.

\- Dean, chupa meu pau – disse Sam com uma voz ofegante e cheia de luxuria. – Isso Dean, agora chupa meu ovo, passa a língua, do jeito que eu gosto que só você sabe fazer.

Após algum tempo Sam colocou Dean de quatro na cama e começou a chupar seu cu levando o loiro à loucura. – Sammy, que delicia, coloca a língua, assim! Os gemidos do mais novo só deixavam Sam ainda mais excitado, sua ereção estava tão forte que ele usou seu pré-gozo para começar a lubrificar o buraco do mais velho, colocou o primeiro dedo.

\- Devagarzinho Sammy – pediu Dean com uma voz manhosa, quase gemida. Já faziam dois anos desde que os dois estiveram juntos pela última vez, o anus do mais velho estava completamente contraído.

\- Calma Dean, não quero te machucar, relaxa – e ao pedido do mais novo e mais velho começou a relaxar e com isso foi possível a introdução de mais um dedo. – Isso, deixa entrar meu amor, quero você abertinho pra receber o meu pau.

Ao ouvir essas palavras Dean conseguiu relaxar de uma forma tão surpreendente, que as únicas palavras que saíram de sua boca forma: - Me fode Sammy, quero você todo dentro de mim. Sam chupou mais um pouco o cu de Dean deixando o mais lubrificado possível já que não havia nenhum lubrificante a mãos naquele momento, questionou se o mais velho estava pronto e ao sinal positivo, começou a introduzir seu pau com calma para que seu irmão pudesse se adaptar ao seu tamanho.

\- Aaaah! – exclamou Dean após sentir o pau do irmão completamente introduzido dentro de si.

\- Está tudo bem amor, quer que eu pare? – perguntou Sam, que recebeu sinal negativo do mais velho e começou a fazer movimentos mais acelerados.

O corpo do mais velho tremia de excitação cada vez que o pau do mais novo atingia sua próstata e o mesmo se inclinava até seu para que pudesse beija-lo. Eles mudaram de posição e ficou por cima de Dean onde conseguia fode-lo e beija-lo sem dificuldades, as mãos do mais velho marcavam as costas do mais novo e os dois gemiam ao ritimo frenético ao qual a foda era levada.

– Isso Sammy, fode esse cu, desse jeito, vai amor, continua assim, eu vou gozar.

\- Me beija e vamos gozar juntos – disse o mais novo que intensificou as estocadas no mais velho. – Agora Dean, agora, juntos, juntos, aaaaahhhhh!

Os dois se abraçaram e se entrelaçam em um beijo ardente enquanto seus paus começam a perder suas ereções e o de Sam sair de Dean fazendo com que o mais velho solte um gemido ofegante e que o esperma comece a sair de dentro dele. Eles começam a se beijar envolvidos nas cobertas com Dean acariciando o peito de Sam até adormecerem, mas antes os dois declaram:

\- Eu te amo Sammy.

\- Eu também te amo Dean.


End file.
